The Mage (Book)
'''The Mage '''is the third and (sadly) final book in the ''Foxcraft ''trilogy. It takes place in the Snowlands. It was released on September 26, 2017. Isla has arrived at the frigid snowlands to find her lost brother, Pirie. The tundra is a harsh place- and the wolves who live within its icy kingdoms are harsher still- but Isla's flair for the mysterious arts of foxcraft has grown tremendously. The young fox is on a mission of grave importance. A cruel and powerful fox known as the Mage is using his own mastery of foxcraft to summon an ancient threat. If he succeeds, then foxes and Pirie's life will be at stake. But Isla discovers that the once-proud wolves are broken and wary. Their king is weak, struck by a peculiar madness, and a rival kingdom threatens their borders. If Isla can't find help among the wolves, then the whole world will burn... The Plot Isla finds herself in the Snowlands after a narrow escape from the Taken, an army a dark mysterious fox has raised to do his will. Taking a few steps inland, she is captured by wolves. The wolves are about to "teach her a lesson" when she asks to see Farraclaw, a wolf she freed from the Beast Dens back in the Graylands, who also happen to be their leader. Surprised, they take her to see him. When they reach their territory, everyone is surprised when Farraclaw actually shows recognition of Isla. He welcomes her with open arms (paws I guess) and vows to do anything to help her. Isla gets introduced to the whole pack and also has chances to flaunt her foxcraft. Getting back on task, Farraclaw and another wolf named Lop accompany Isla on her way to find her brother. After trespassing on enemy territory, they find Métis, the legendary Black Fox, instead of Pirie. Isla then realises that the Elders had used her to find the long missing Black Fox and lied to her about her brother Pirie. While preparing to leave, they overhear an enemy patrol talking of plans to overthrow Farraclaw's pack, mentioning a "helpful defector". They all leave immediatly in hope of saving the pack. Once there, they realise they are too late and that the King must fight. (When one pack leader challenges the other, they will fight and the winner will get the loser's territory. If the leader refuses or is too weak to fight, it is seen as submission to the other pack leader. In this case, Farraclaw's father, king Birronclaw, was sick) Métis saves the day using foxcraft and Isla prepares to leave with him. Back in the Wildlands, the Elders, Siffrin, Tao and Simmi have gathered and are waiting on Isla's return to sort out the Mage. They manage to locate the Mage and free all the Taken before defeating the Mage once and for all. Pirie was found alongside others who have been used by the Mage. Métis dies and Isla becomes the Black Fox. Gallery The Mage Cover.jpg|German edition Category:Books